


Fake letters and crazy people

by Tomoyo1990



Series: Podium family shenanigans :) [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cops, Domestic Fluff, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Miscomunication, Mistakes, but not too bad, i add that one because if it says all the above without it I won't read it, relationship, some violence involved, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyo1990/pseuds/Tomoyo1990
Summary: Is that yours?” his voice intended to be steely but was breaking.Confused, Viktor looked at the enveloped he had handwritten that morning.“Yes?”“Do you mean what it says there?” his husband voice was now downright quivering.“I wrote it, didn’t I?” He was getting more and more confused by the second.“So that’s what you truly think? I guess I should really just leave. Though I really wished you had broken up with me in my face Viktor, that was really low!”“Wait, Yuuri, what’s…”But he didn’t get to finish the question as Yuuri turned around abruptly and started walking away.OrI am not good with summaries. Let's just say things get mixed up quite a bit and sorting them out takes a lot of team work.





	Fake letters and crazy people

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I tried to go a little bit more to the agnsty side. Fair warning, I used my local knowledge of law enforcement and laws in general. Went with the generics, so don't take anything to heart. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Have a nice weekend! :-D

It was late morning when Yuuri finally opened his eyes. The curtains were half drawn, so the sunlight that was seeping into the room was hitting him straight in the face. He was wrapped up in all the blankets and comforters they had on their bed, his head nicely sunk in the comfort of their plush pillows.

As the haze of sleep lifted, he started to remember the previous night. A couple of months ago, he had decided it was time to retire. He was twenty-eight and feeling it, so he and Viktor talked it over and, after a particularly tiring practice, he finally came to terms with the decision. It wasn’t easy, but his body was telling him that it was the right thing to do. Since then, he had been dealing with a new bout of anxiety. Not something unusual, considering the circumstances, but something that he hadn’t experienced in a while. Last night had been particularly bad and Viktor had spent the night showing him in every single way (and position) that him not being a skater anymore would have no influence on his love for the Japanese skater.

It had worked wonders on Yuuri’s mood, who was now blushing as the first time he saw Viktor at the onsen so many years ago. He was sore in all the right places and felt a lingering feeling of home in his bones that he had come to associate with Viktor long ago.

As he decided it was time to leave the bed (which was empty since Viktor had to coach Yurio and Mila), he turned to pick up his glasses and saw and envelope on his nightstand. His name was written in a slightly childish handwriting that characterized his Vitya. He smiled to himself, believing the letter to be his way to make sure all the work he had done last night lasted through the day.

Deciding that romanticism was better left for later, he got up, showered, dressed and made himself a cup of coffee before opening the letter. Yuuri was sitting in the kitchen, table drinking his coffee, when he finally opened it.

The second he made it through the first paragraph, his mood was ruined.

_Did Vitya write this? Why? I…_

His thoughts were a scrambled mess and he was about to do something irrational when the more coherent side of himself stopped him.

_Don’t be ridiculous! This is a mistake or a joke…a very cruel joke but a joke non the less. Go talk to Viktor!_

_But what if it’s true?_ Yelled his anxiety.

_It’s not! It can’t be, and you know it!_

Holding on to that last thought, filled with hope that this wasn’t what it looked like, he left for the rink, letter in hand and determination in his eyes.

The letter had to be fake and Viktor was the only one who could reassure him. And, if this letter meant what it said, he was going to get it out of Viktor’s mouth.

* * *

 

Viktor’s morning was going well. It would have been better if he had been able to stay in bed with his husband that morning, but it could be worse (like last week when he realized he didn’t have his keys and had to wait out in the cold for Yuuri to come home from practice). So, all in all, he wasn’t complaining. He was observing Yurio’s routine, wondering if Yuuri was up already (he had kept him up late last night after all) and hoping his letter had helped keep his spirits up.

As Yurio’s routine came to an end and he realized the boy was totally ignoring him, he sighed.

“Are you even listening to me? You could at least pretend, you know?”

“Shut up. I was looking at your husband”

“Yuuri is home”

“Katsudon is at the barrier. He caught my eye when he basically barrelled through the rink doors” the boy said, signalling towards Yuuri with his chin.

That made Viktor turn. Was his love’s anxiety still nagging at him? Not that odd, but usually he would have been better by now. As he located him with his eyes, he realized that something was really wrong, since Yuuri looked tense and on edge, if not even mad as hell.

“What did you do, old man?”

“Nothing, as far as I know. Keep practicing, I need to sort this out” he ordered Yurio and skated towards the rink entrance, where his Yuuri was waiting for him.

He had barely put his skate guards on when he got his letter shoved in his chest, rather forcefully, and was met with Yuuri's tears-barely-kept-at-bay face. He was looking him straight in the eye, but it was obvious he was about to break. And Viktor was suddenly terrified, because Yuuri had only gotten to that point once since they’d been together, and that was while in China.

“Yuuri…”

 _“Is that yours?”_ his voice intended to be steely but was breaking.

Confused, Viktor looked at the enveloped he had handwritten that morning.

_“Yes?”_

_“Do you mean what it says there?”_ his husband voice was now downright quivering.

 _“I wrote it, didn’t I?”_ He was getting more and more confused by the second.

_“So that’s what you truly think? I guess I should really just leave. Though I really wished you had broken up with me in my face Viktor, that was really low!”_

_“Wait, Yuuri, what’s…”_

But he didn’t get to finish the question as Yuuri turned around abruptly and started walking away. It was only then that he realized everything his love had said had been in Japanese.

He barely made it in time to catch up with him and grab his hand to stop him from leaving. Yuuri turned and, with an expression that was a mix between utter hurt and almost hate, hissed _“Let go”._ He did let go. He had learnt long ago to not pushed him when he didn’t want to be touched.

_“What’s going on? What was so wrong about that letter?”_

_“If you wanted to break up with me, you should have said so and not write_ that _”_ He pointed at the letter in Viktor’s hand with the utmost contempt and it was easy to tell he was two seconds away from breaking down into tears.

He had to re-read his letter. Yuuri’s anxiety sometimes made him misjudge and overthink things, but there was no way the letter **he** wrote would have had this effect.

 _“Calling me names, like whore, when you know what my small little relationships were like for me. And telling me to just jump on a plane to my rundown and god forsaken’s hell town and never come back…that was just too much. What happened to talking things out like adults?”_ He was crying now, and Viktor was suddenly horrified.

 _WHAT THE HELL?_ Was going around his brain like a broken record. He finally opened the letter and saw that it wasn’t his.

 _“This is not my letter!”_ He almost yelled.

“Don’t lie to me, you just said it was yours” At this point, Yuuri just sounded defeated and that was not a good look on him.

“Yes, because that is my envelope, but this is not my letter”

“Viktor…” Yuuri’s tone was warning him not to mess with his feelings. He had heard it only once before and he still hated it.

“I swear on Maccachin that I didn’t write this. For starters, this has been typed out in a computer and justified. You know how useless I am with a computer, that’s why you always do it for me!”

Yuuri had his arms crossed on his chest, tense and defensive. He looked wary but seemed to be willing to listen, which was all Viktor needed right now. So, he kept going.

“And this is written in Cyrillic. I don’t use Cyrillic with you, I use the Roman alphabet. Same way you don’t use kanji with me. A compromise we made long ago to not make the other feel mocked or looked down upon if we had difficulty reading it!”

“I remember that. That made the letter worse”

He was talking in English! Good, he was listening.

“Love, what I wrote was a love letter. I praised your steadily-built self-confidence, your love for our home and me, and your courage coming into this last season. I most definitely did **NOT** call you a _life-sucking whore who couldn’t make anyone stay even if they locked them up and chained them_!”

At this point, he realized Yuuri’s stance was mellowing. He had let go one of his arms, was looking him straight in the face and had stopped crying. He looked at Viktor as if he was searching for something and, by the sudden hope he saw in his husband’s eyes, he seemed to have found it.

“You really didn’t write this” he said, hope more evident with every second that went by.

“No!” Viktor was so appalled to be consider the author of that hideous _thing_ , that Yuuri, face tearstained and all, couldn’t help but snort in amusement.

“You didn’t write it” he kept repeating it, like a mantra. Viktor saw how the tension in his frame melted. Yuri wasn’t confirming it with Viktor. He was reeling himself in from the panic that that goddamn letter cause and reassuring himself.

Seeing this, Viktor decided he needed to reach out. He did something small and grabbed Yuuri’s free hand. And let a long sigh of relief escape him when Yuuri didn’t tell him off. A long minute went by before Yuuri let a shaky sigh himself and, with it, all the tension. So much so, that his legs almost gave out. Luckily, Viktor had been inching closer by the second and was holding him close when it happened.

“I thought it was really over” He whispered with his head pillowed in Viktor’s neck, voice unbelievably soft.

“It’s never gonna be over. You gave me plenty of opportunities to leave and, instead, I married you” He whispered back.

“Yes, you did”

“Although, considering how nasty that letter was and what it said at the end, I’m glad to see you came here to yell at me instead of just jumping on a plane” There was some amusement in Viktor’s voice and a whole lot of love.

“I thought about it…well, my anxiety thought about it. And then my more coherent side was yelling that a) that letter couldn’t be true…”

“What a smart coherent side you have…” Viktor joked.

“…and b) if it was indeed true, you were going to own up to it and say it to my face”.

This last bit got a huff of laughter out of Viktor. “I guess that’s why you spoke Japanese? To get back at me for the letter being in Russian?”

“Yes. Sorry, it was petty and ridiculous since we both speak each other’s mother tongues, but I couldn’t help myself. I am so relieved it was a fake”

“You shouldn’t trust everything that’s left at our mailbox”

“It wasn’t in our mailbox, it was on my nightstand”

_Okay, what?_

“What?”

“It was on my night…” and it seemed what he just said had dawned on Yuuri too, as he slowly pulled away from Viktor’s embrace enough to look at his face. “Oh my god, Vitya, it was on my nightstand!”

There was sheer panic in his beautiful brown eyes and it wouldn’t have been so bad if it hadn’t been reflected in Viktor’s ice-blue ones.

* * *

 

From their spot on the ice, Yurio and Mila had observed the whole scene unfold. Regardless of all the times Yurio had claimed not to care for the couple in question, you would have to be blind not to notice that he actually did care and a lot for that matter.

Therefore, watching the scene happen without a context was unnerving to say the least.

“What do you think happened?” Mila finally asked as they observed Viktor hug Yuuri in the distance. It had been obvious that they had some sort of misunderstanding, to say the least.

“Beats me” answered the kitten, looking closely at the small smiles appearing on their faces as they slowly let whatever it was that had happened bleed from their bodies. “But I am sure going to find out”.

He had barely finished his sentence when he heard the two men across the rink talk way louder than the rest of their argument.

“Oh my god, Vitya, it was on my nightstand!”

Yurio looked at Mila confused, who returned the sentiment, before concentrating his focus on the couple once more. Viktor seemed to be holding a rather agitated Yuuri.

 _That’s it_! He thought as he made his way to the barrier.

“Ok, you two, what’s going on?” He demanded with the subtlety of a bulldozer.

Viktor looked at him, holding his husband as close as he could, and sighed.

“It seems someone’s broken into our apartment… or rather, let himself in” he answered thoughtfully “while Yuuri was in there sleeping” he said, swallowing hard as he finished the sentence. The fear obvious in his manner.

That explained a lot. If he found out that someone had entered his apartment while in it…well, he would most definitely be upset. Katsudon, on his part, had hidden his face in Viktor’s chest, in a fashion that Yuri had long ago associated with him trying to keep himself together. That was a sight he hadn’t seen in a long time.

“What do you mean _let himself in_? It’s not like he had a key!” the boy claimed exasperated.

At this, Yuuri finally looked his way. He looked scared, but mostly drained, as if whatever had been going on had taken a tow on him.

“That’s exactly it. There was nothing broken. Not the door, nor the keyhole. Everything was just fine. But _this_ ” and the poison in that one syllable word was shocking, as he showed him the letter “is proof that someone was indeed inside” a full-body shudder run through him at that.

“Ok, let’s say they let themselves in with a key, how on earth would they have gotten it?!” This was ridiculous, things like this didn’t happen in real life, right?

There was silence for a moment before Viktor facepalmed himself, one of his arms still around Yuuri.

“I’m a bloody idiot!” he exclaimed as if he should have thought of it sooner.

“No shit, Sherlock! _Why_ would be a more interesting conversation” Yurio mocked and, to his utter delight, earned himself a huff of laughter from his namesake, who relaxed a bit thanks to it.

“I will let that go for now” Viktor claimed as if he were conceding a child a moment of Victory. “What I meant is that the other week I lost my keys. I thought I had put them on my bag once I reached the rink, as usual since I wear my jacket to practice. But they weren’t there when I came home”.

Yuuri’s eyes went wide, as wide as plates.

“Fuck” it was barely a whisper but hearing the Japanese man curse was surprising on its own. “I’d forgotten. We said we would have the locks changed, but we’ve been so busy we didn’t get to it”.

“You are two idiots. But at least, the problem solves itself easily. Have the lock changed and spend the night at a hotel. It’ll give you time to decompress and relax.” Yurio said, matter-of-factly.

“Yes, that’s a good plan. But I will call a friend of mine who is a detective and have a report written up. You never know. If they truly went inside the apartment, I’d rather have some proof in case they try something bolder”. Viktor’s tone was calculating, which made the other two believe this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. But that was a story for another time.

“Look, we are as good as done for the day here. I’ll tell Mila what happened and will go about the rest of our day as it was planned: I have ballet, she has conditioning. You two call your cop friend, pick up your dog and get yourselves settled in a hotel”.

Sometimes, Yurio thought as he saw the older two look at him with amusement and fondness, they definitely forgot how old he was now. Since Yuuri had been so on edge, he had relinquished his room at their place, so he could come to terms with retirement and all that came with it. He hated the dorms, so he wasn’t completely gone from the apartment, but they needed space and he was glad to give it. He just hoped this hadn’t happened. It wasn’t nice to feel so exposed and vulnerable as a breaking made you feel. You are supposed to feel safe at your own home.

Yuuri brought him out of his musings.

“Thanks, Yura. We will get to it now.” His smile made Yuri feel himself blush.

“Whatever Katsudon” he snapped to cover his embarrassment and skated away. He would get the whole story on the letter another day. Right now, those two needed some peace of mind.

* * *

 

They were greeted by Viktor’s contact at the entrance and he led them to his office. He was the equivalent of a detective in the American police force, as Viktor explained.

“Hello Mr. Katsuki. My name is Alexi Dimitrov. It’s a pleasure”

“Yuuri Katsuki. The pleasure is mine, although I wish it were under different circumstances”

“Of course. Now, Viktor said you had a break-in?”

The both of them had taken a seat across the detective’s desk. His looks were similar to Viktor’s: tall, slender, a little bit more buff, but with hair colour closer to Mila’s and eyes closer to Yurio’s.

They recounted their morning in detail and then the day Viktor’s keys had gone missing. Yuuri’s grip on Viktor’s hand had grown tighter as the story moved along. The nagging, nauseating sensation that someone had entered their home while he slept. That someone, whoever he or she was, could have done anything to him. That thought had him wanting to throw up. Luckily, Viktor’s steady hold and tender touch on the back of his palm was helping ground him.

“This is a rather good scenario” Dimitrov said and was met with two very disagreeing faces, so he amended his statement “Don’t get me wrong, you were, at the very least, victims of petty theft and breaking and entering – regardless of the fact he or she had a key, since it was obtained illegally. What I meant is that this person has already committed two crimes. Small ones, yes, but crimes non the less. Therefore, I don’t have to wait for either you to get hurt to act.”

Yuuri understood the logic of what was being said. He had seen a girl, who had been consistently stalked by a classmate for three months in his campus back in Detroit, make a statement at the police force only to be told that her stalker had not actually committed a crime. All they did was give him a restraining order, which was broken a month later when he run her over with his car. Her injuries were mild, and he was jailed, but it had taken an actual attempted murder for anyone to truly pay attention.

“So, what should we do?” Viktor seemed as tense as Yuuri. There was something there, Yuuri had seen it in interviews back in his fanboy days, but there had been no details. And since Viktor never brought it up, Yuuri decided it was best not to dwell on the past too much unless Viktor decided to tell him. Although, he was certain that it probably was the reason he knew Alexi at all.

“Do you still have the letter? Has anyone been in your place since this happen?”

Yuuri took the offending piece of paper and handed it over. Alexi took it with gloved hand and put it in a plastic evidence bag.

“The apartment is as I left it. I locked the door on my way out as normal, since at the time I was preoccupied with the contents of the letter. We are going to stay at a hotel for a couple of days and we have to go pick up some clothes and toiletries and Maccachin.”

“Smart move. Let me gather a team. If this person was there, they must have left something behind. The original letter at least. Isn’t it weird that your dog didn’t stop the perpetrator?” It was a good question. But Viktor answered it before Yuuri could.

“If this had happened when she was younger, yes, she would have. But Macca is reaching 20. She is far to old and her hearing is almost completely gone at this point.”

“I see. Ok, give me a few and we’ll head over to your place”

After that, he got up and left the office to get everything in place. He had been writing their statement down as they retold it. Now, they had a moment on their own to process the whole affair.

“I’m sorry” Viktor’s voice was small and his eyes were focused on something on the desk before them.

“What on earth are _you_ sorry for?” This was insane, he had nothing to apologize for.

“I left you alone after you were having such a hard time last night. I lost my keys which led to this happening and I didn’t have the locks changed, which would have prevented this predicament and…”

“Vitya stop! You sound like me when I panic and that’s not good. Specially because you are as wrong as you could possibly be” The silver haired mand looked up at this.

“How so?”

“We have stablished that your keys were most likely stolen, so don’t beat yourself up for losing them because you didn’t.” Viktor gave him a small nod, an acknowledgment that he knew Yuuri was right. “Second, you had to leave. We have lives. Regardless of how much we’d rather be together, we can’t stop doing things like go to work just because we are not feeling great. And I was feeling pretty good until I read the letter, so my poor mental state when I made it to the rink was not your fault. And lastly, we both could have had the locks changed and didn’t. We’ve been busy. Hell, I am retiring in a few months and you are coaching me, Yurio and Mila. We can safely declare your hands and mind overworked”.

This last bit earned him a proper laugh from the silver haired man he’d married. When he looked back at him once more, he squeezed their joined hands and leaned over to place a small kiss on his lips.

“How did we go from me comforting you to the other way around in less than an hour?” The joke was kind of forced, but needed to relieve tension.

“Maybe because this has turned out to be a pretty shitty day for the both of us!” The exasperation Yuuri put into that statement was relaxing.

“We’ll sort this out”

“Of course we will. I didn’t jump on a plane just because of a letter, so It’s safe to say we’ve matured a lot”.

They were laughing and kissing when Alexi came back to tell them they were ready to go to their place. Luckily, they were ready too.

They went back to the apartment, where they recreated what they’d done that morning, so the officers Alexi brought could work. As they set to work, Yuuri and Viktor quickly gathered some clothes and toiletries, along with Macca’s stuff. The pooch needed her medicine after all.

It was a weird feeling, the need to get out of their own home, but it made sense. It was supposed to be their sanctuary, their safe place, to be themselves away from their careers, reputation and publicity. And now, someone had soiled that. They knew it was a matter of time before that feeling of comfort came back, but until then, they needed to get out of there.

They drove to the hotel with a civilian-like police car not to draw to much attention and, once checked in, they were informed that, whenever they went back to their normal routine, Alexi and one officer would follow in civvies to asses the possibilities at the rink. The thought of someone they worked with having done this made their stomachs twist.

So, once they finally found themselves in their hotel room, they were sort of lost as to how to act. How do you behave yourself in a hotel room when it is a safe-house?

“I called Yakov, told him we are taking tomorrow off” said Viktor from the closet where he was unpacking. Yuuri was setting Maccachin down on the doggy bed the hotel provided.

“You sure you wanna skip tomorrow?” Yuuri mused, scratching the old poodle’s fur.

“Yes. This is closely one of the worst days of my life. I need to readjust myself, I guess”.  And then, as it usually happened with his ideas, he questioned “unless, you want to ice skate? I know its relaxing for you, maybe we should…”

“Vitya” Yuuri said with a small chuckle and a hand over his husband’s mouth. “I agree. I was just checking it was what you needed too”.

The hand fell and grabbed the older skater’s right one, to intertwin their fingers.

“Come” and Viktor went, following Yuuri like a moth to the flame, unquestioningly. Yuuri accommodated himself on the bed, back against the headboard, and manhandled Viktor into a sitting position on his lap.

This earned him a very amused look and an unbelievably smug grin from the silver haired man.

“Didn’t think you’d be in the mood for this” the older man teased.

“Mmm, no, I’m not. But I thought we could use some closeness” Yuuri retorted seriously until “but if you behave, who knows?”

“My Yuuri, so mean to me!” Viktor claimed, clutching his heart in mock hurt. Yuuri just snorted, not at all a very sexy response.

“Shut up and kiss me. A good make out session is in order here!” Yuuri said before claiming his big-mouthed husband’s lips and shutting him up for good.

“And then a long bath in that huge tub we got in there” he said, breaking apart for a second before deepening the kiss.

“Oh, you bet. Ours is far to small!”

“Then let me change it!” Viktor whined, somehow still pressing his mouth to Yuuri’s.

“Shut up, that’s a conversation for another day!”

Laughter and soft pants filled the room. They had the rest of the night and the rest of tomorrow to enjoy each other’s company and mend the bruises this stranger had cause. But it was nothing they couldn’t fix if they worked together.

* * *

 

That morning, Yuuri had Viktor all to himself. Mila had that afternoon and Yurio the next morning. That was the agreement and rotated according to schedules and need. So, right now, the ice was solely occupied by them, with the other two watching from the side-lines along Yakov, Lilia and Alexi and his partner. The last two were there under the guise that they were reporters from a local paper. It sounded like a pretty crappy cover, but since they needed an excuse to take notes all the time and pictures as they deemed necessary it was the right choice.

“I have to admit I needed the ice time. And I felt better when the concierge in our building drop off our new sets of keys. It felt as if we are gaining control again” Yuuri commented as he lazily rehearsed a part of his step sequence.

“Watch you arm placement. And yes, I agree. The keys gave me a sort of reassuring feeling I hadn’t realized I was lacking” Viktor responded, only a meter or two away from his love. The distance was giving them a hard time, but right now, they didn’t care.

“Though it feels odd having them watch” He discretly pointed his head towards the _reporters._

“You do know we are normally under far more scrutiny than those two, right?” Viktor chuckled.

“Haha, very funny. It’s just different!”

“Yeah, I guess you have a point. But he is trustworthy”

At this Yuuri gave him a questioning look. Viktor decided it was time to let the cat out of the bag.

“You know I had a bad situation with a fan some years ago, right?”

“Yes. Best kept secret in the world. And, as embarrassing as it is to admit, I never got any info on it. That’s saying something” Yuuri said, red all the way down to his neck and averting looking him in the eye.

“Sometimes it’s hard to believe you actually got over your fanboy fase” commented a very amused Viktor.

“Well, when the object of admiration can’t keep his room organized, shows up to practice hangovered and makes you cry in a parking lot…”

“Hey!”

“You kind of realize he is actually human. And better for it”

Viktor was completely red now as Yuuri skated circles around him.

“You are going to be the death of me. Anyway, the point is, this one fan, a guy about my age, showed up outside the rink with a bouquet of flowers. Pretty normal fan stuff, right?” Yuuri nodded “So I accepted it, took a picture, thanked him and left. All standard fan treatment. With Yakov watching over me, as he usually did until I asked him to stop at 22. Then, the week after that, there he was again, with another bouquet. Odd but not that bad. Took it, thanked him and told him he didn’t need to worry. The flowers were obviuoly expensive and I didn’t want him spending so much money on me.”

“Makes sense”

“Right? Well, a week later he showed up with chocolates. I turned him down and asked him, as politely as possible, to stop. I explained that, even though he seemed awfully nice, I wasn’t interested in dating at all at the moment. Specially since it was right after my second year placing well in the international competitions. Just a year before the first time I won everything I competed in”.

“Yeah, I remember. Everyone was wondering if you could keep that sort of strike going”

“Well, so did I and I hadn’t even started. Back to the story though, he didn’t take it well and shoved the candy in my face, calling me ungrateful and that I probably thought I was too good for him. But that I would eventually see how much I would want him.

Yuuri looked horrified and had even stopped his circling.

“Yep, that was my reaction too. Went home, took a shower and cuddled Macca to rid myself of the disgusting feeling he left me with. But he didn’t stop showing up. And now not only the rink, but my apartment too. Once, as I was taking Maccachin on a walk, he tried to grab me from behind. But my girl scared him off. Good thing she didn’t bite him”

“He would have deserved it, although I guess you are right. He probably would have used that to coerce you somehow” Yuuri commented with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Exactly. So, after that, I got into the apartment and called Yakov. He picked me up and went to the police, where Alexi took the case. I wasn’t important enough to get police attention on my own, but Yakov was and Alexi was making a name for himself, so he took it. He recommended me staying somewhere unfamiliar to him, so I went to live with Georgi for a while”

“Georgi? I thought you didn’t get along back then?”

“We didn’t. But Georgi has always been a good guy. A very dramatic guy, but also very good and since we weren’t overtly friendly with each other (never rude, but, you know) he was kind of perfect for it. Alexi therefore organized a full-fledged surveillance, since there had already been two assaults”

“So many officers everywhere wouldn’t have considered the first one”

“Yeah, I though he wouldn’t too. The second one was easy to prove; the building had a camera. And I took a week off skating. First time I had done that in years”

“Everyone speculated you had injured yourself”

Viktor never ceased to be amazed at the amount of fan info his husband never really forgot.

“I love your fanboy side” he said cupping Yuuri’s flaming red cheeks. “Well, the point is that when I dropped off of the face of the earth, he broke into my apartment and found himself face to face with Alexi and his crew, a bag with rope, tape and other stuff in one hand and a gun in the other. He fought them off and got shot. He’s serving a life sentence in a prison I don’t know and never want to know”.

As he spoke he had moved his hands to Yuuri’s waist. The closeness had been reassuring while retelling this particular tidbit of his past and now allowed for him to be able to observe his beloved in the privacy of their embrace. Yuuri just stared before kissing him softly and whispering.

“I love you, I’m sorry you went through that alone, but we are not alone now”

Viktor sighed and rested his head in his love’s shoulder.

“No, we are not”

There was silence, or at least they thought so (the world around them suddenly didn’t matter at all) until someone yelled and then…

“Watch out!” rang through the stillness of the rink before the loud and terrifying bang that followed. Next thing they knew, they were on the ground. Viktor had tackled them over. But he wasn’t moving as Yuuri got up from the ice.

“Viktor?! Vitya!!”

 

* * *

 “So, do you think this person will show?”

“I bet it’s someone they don’t pay attention to” responded Alexi as he checked the rink with the camera lenses.

“Like, someone they ignore purposely or…?”

“Let me ask you something, do you know literally everyone that works at the station?”

“I know every officer and higher ups in there”

“My point precisely. Can you tell me who works in the janitorial service or the archive, which is run by civilians?”

“No, I maybe know some of their faces but other than that…”

“My guess, considering what we’ve seen so far, is that the person in question is someone who’s been watching them for years. Probably someone that saw Viktor alone first and developed a misconstrued idea that he somehow owed them or reciprocated their feelings”.

“So, what, after years of watching them together, they snapped?”

Alexi looked out onto the ice, where the two men were talking lowly, already in each other’s arms. They were obviously in love, even after all this years.

“Look at them. Would you be able to stomach seeing someone you have a crush on act like that? My guess is that this person held onto the belief they wouldn’t last. And then they did. That Viktor would stop coaching him, and he didn’t. And then, the worst of all, Viktor retired two years ago.”

“Wouldn’t this have happened sooner then?”

“This is just a guess, but I think that this person holds on to the idea that if they wait long enough, Viktor would come to his senses. But now, Yuuri is retiring. And the possibility of them moving abroad is quite real. I think that did it”

“Never seeing Viktor again?” the officer, Ivan, guessed “Well, assuming you are right, that could do it. They have been in Viktor’s life for years now. Not being able to see them everyday…yeah, it sounds about right…what’s that?”

Ivan was pointing at the gallery, where two young women were arguing. Alexi pointed the camera lense there and took some shots until he saw it.

“One of them has a gun, go! I’ll warn them”

The officer ran off to the first floor observation seats and, after making sure he had taken at least one shot with the gun in sight, Alexi ran as close to the pair as possible before he yelled.

“Watch out!”

Viktor reacted in a mili-second and push Yuuri down, holding him close and shielding him off the second the gun fired off.

The shot reverberated in the almost empty rink. Both Viktor and Yuuri were on the ground. Yuuri was moving but Viktor wasn’t. Yakov had already called for a doctor and the shouts of the officer above could be heard as he commanded the woman to obey.

“As he moved to the rink’s entrance, he could hear Yuuri yelling Viktor’s name. There was some red on the ice and he was terrifyied to believe he had failed…until…

“I’m ok!”

The voice was high enough for everyone fretting rinkside to hear. Alexi saw him try to get himself up but then he stopped and rolled over on the ice. He wasn’t shot, miraculously, but he had stopped their fall with his right arm, which was obviously dislocated, if not broke, and he had a gash on his face that occupied his right side and ran from his earlobe to his lips. It wasn’t that deep, but that was were the blood was coming from and the face usually bleeds a lot when injured.

“You are not! You idiot! Look at You! Yakov, give me a towel to stop the bleeding!”

Yuuri was panicking, that much was obvious, and he was damn right to be, but the cheeky smile Viktor gave him made him even madder.

“How can you be so calm?” Alexi heard the man ask his husband.

“Because look, they got them!”

He aimed upwards, were Ivan were finishing the arrest.

“Get him off the ice and keep him still, the ambulance is on his way!” He told the couple and went to help Ivan.

Alexi couldn’t believe their luck. Viktor’s reflexes had been fast enough to spare their lives and the proof of it was there for the world to see, in the shape of a large window panel with a very big hole and cracks the size of a grown up’s arm.

“I was doing the right thing!” the woman yelled.

“Murder is not ok”

“Oh, come on, he deserves someone who won’t take him away from his home” she claimed.

Alexi looked her in the eye and then at the pair sitting on a bench, Yuuri tending to Viktor’s injuries.

“Yeah, you are wrong there. But what would be the point in arguing with you? You’ll go to jail, I’ll make sure of it”.

With that, Ivan took her away. The rink was frazzled for hours after the fact, as the police had to take statements, retrieve security footage and so on. Viktor had been ushered to the hospital because his arm was indeed broken, but nothing too serious. He had a full report by the time he met them at the hospital, where Viktor would begrudgingly spend the night.

“Well, do you two want an update?”

Viktor was sitting in a pile of pillows and Yuuri was cuddled up to him on his left side. He had taken a couple of stitches on his face, but the doctor promised his best plastic surgeon would do the job to ensure as small a scar as possible, if any at all.

“She was a crazy lunatic and she is going to prison?”

 _Huh? Who knew Katsuki was so cynical?_ Alexi thought with some amusement.

“Well, the lawyer will try to get her committed instead of imprisoned, but the judge doesn’t seem too happy that the rising star-coach of the Russian team and his beloved were almost murdered. So, she is very likely going to jail”

Sure enough, the tension in Yuuri’s frame eased with the news.

“There is a long way to go, but until that decision is made, she is not going anywhere. And if I have a say in it, she is going to prison. After we talked to her, she was completely aware of how wrong her actions were. But she justified herself with a lousy _It’s for his sake_ and _I know what’s best for him._ She was a rather frustrating prisoner”.

Yuuri was definitely not amused, but Viktor appreciated the humor. He left them be after that. He had been about 90% right about his prediction. She was a little older than expected, helped Viktor recover from an injury in his junior days and believed he owed her and couldn’t bear the prospect of him living abroad since “his Russian compatriots need his example near. No fatty little Japanese piggy will take him away”.

A week later, Alexi went by the rink to see how they were coping and, to his surprise, the whole rink was in full training mode. Apparently, after the incident, they had a competition in about a fortnight, so there was no time to process what happened. So, Viktor had everyone over and forced them to deal with it, at least by accepting it had happened. He had seen other skaters and people bottle up trauma (ehem, himself) and he knew that, at the very least, they needed to acknowledge it.

Sure, everyone was forced to attend a psychiatric eval, but they were far more willing afterwards. And far more motivated to win. So, that’s how he found them, with Viktor coaching from the sidelines for obvious reasons.

“Your husband looks scary when he’s that focused”

“My husband is a force of nature when his in the right place and he is now”

“He takes strength from what happened, I presume?”

“Yep” said Viktor, cheeky grin in place “He always thrived from proving people wrong. And he does it with so much style!”

“Stop bragging and pay attention, you idiot coach!”

Alexi was a detective, so he was used to rude, but that was a whole new level.

“Sorry, gotta go, the kitty is getting antsy”

“Yeah, sure, just wanted to see how you were doing”

“Amazing. Thank you, for everything”

“Yeah, sure, it’s my job”

And with that, Viktor walked away to correct both Yuris. Detective or not, competitive figure skaters were something else, Alexi thought and left them to his competitions as he walked back into officer mode. They were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoificsandmore) to visit my YOI tumblr!


End file.
